5 chicos y 1 chica ¿qué puede pasar?
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Serie de drabbles/One-shots sobre la convivencia entre un grupo de amigos y la prima de uno de ellos ¿nada malo ha de suceder, no? Situaciones de todo tipo. (No harem)
1. Decisión

**Y aquí llegó yo con un nuevo proyecto, se me ocurrió al leer fics donde se veía convivencia entre estos personajes, habrá toda clase de situaciones así que espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

•

 **1\. Decisión**

\- Gajeel-kun ¿podrías repetirlo de nuevo? - una joven peliazul poseedora de unos preciosos ojos azules no podía creer lo que su primo le había dicho.

\- Mujer ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo? - el pelinegro paso una mano por sus cabellos en signo de frustración - Ya te lo dije, te mudarás conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? - ella aún no lo asimilaba, le cayó de golpe el anuncio - No hagas un drama, te he visto desnuda antes si es lo que te preocupada. - las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un color carmín.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas, Gajeel-kun! - reprochó con un pequeño mohín.

\- ¡Ya, ya mujer! ¿Cuál es el problema? - agitó una mano en el aire restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿No vives con más personas?

\- No te preocupes por los idiotas, sé mantenerlos en su lugar, ya los conoces ¿por qué tanto escándalo? - la ojiazul jugueteó con el pliegue de su blusa.

\- Nada importante, ¿cuándo me mudo? - Gajeel supo que el tono que uso, no fue nada convincente.

...

...

..

.

En otra parte, en una casa de dos pisos con unas siete habitaciones - sin contar los baños, la cocina y sala - se encontraban cuatro jóvenes, el primero, un pelinegro de ojos rojos y apariencia de emo estaba recostado en el sillón leyendo un libro; el segundo, un rubio de ojos azules regresaba de la cocina con una bolsa de frituras en mano; el tercero y cuarto, respectivamente un pelirrosado de ojos oliva y un pelinegro de ojos grises competían en un juego de carreras.

\- Nee, Natsu-san ¿ya es mi turno? - el rubio, de nombre Sting se colocó detrás de ellos comiendo sus tan adoradas papas.

\- Sting, no pienso irme de aquí - musitó Gray, poseedor de ojos grises y fríos, molesto por su distracción.

\- ¡Vamos Gray! ¡Llevan toda la tarde ahí! - y no era mentira, no se despegaban de los controles por nada, ni por ir al baño.

\- ¡Silencio Stig, me distraes! - gruñó el pelinegro al ver como Natsu se le adelantaba.

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Toma eso, hielitos! - festejo mientras este le dedicaba una mirada de odio. Sting suspiro, ninguno iba a moverse.

\- Supongo que ya te aburriste de esperar ¿no? - el tipo emo, llamado Rogue, le hizo un espacio a su amigo para que se sentara.

\- Sólo quiero ver un poco de televisión ¡pero no! ¡Ellos deben jugar! - antes las quejas por parte de este, Rogue rodó los ojos y regreso su vista a su libro.

Y sin que ninguno lo esperara, la puerta se abrió de golpe y escucharon pasos acercarse, ya tenían una idea de quién era.

\- ¿Qué mierdas hacen? - así es como los saludaba, de la forma más suave que podía.

\- Yo leo/Yo como/Jugamos - respondieron al unísono mostrando desinterés por su llegada, Gajeel frunció el ceño.

\- Tengo un anuncio que darles - los cuatro mostraron interés por sus palabras, las cuales no llevaban ni una grosería - Alguien más se viene a vivir con nosotros. - las miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién? - fue lo primero que pudieron articular.

\- Creo que la recuerdan, Juvia, mi prima. - Espera ¿estas diciendo que una chica se muda con nosotros? - preguntó Rogue, estupefacto.

\- Sí, así que vamos a imponer reglas. - el tono serio que usó causo escalofríos en su audiencia.

Regla número uno: Esta totalmente PROHIBIDO acercarse a su habitación.

Regla número dos: Esta absolutamente PROHIBIDO invadir su espacio personal, tocarla o abrazarla.

Regla número tres: Esta PROHIBIDO que uno de ustedes se quede en la casa sola con ella, por lo menos deben quedarse dos.

Regla número cuatro: Esta totalmente PROHIBIDO coquetear con ella.

Regla número cinco: Esta total, absoluta y terminantemente PROHIBIDO espiarla o verla desnuda.

Sus amigos, no sabían si echarse a reír o bufar por las estúpidas reglas que impuso Gajeel, o sea ¿quién en su sano juicio siquiera se acercaría a su prima? Sí no querías morir, no deberías ni hablarle.

\- Me parecen muy innecesarias - opinó Rogue, los estaba tachando de pervertidos con esas reglas, y él, por supuesto que no lo era - no podía hablar por los demás -

\- Además - comenzó Sting - Tu prima no es tan bonita que digamos... - silencio, un incómodo silencio, sus tres amigos querían reír porque en breve verían en vivo y en directo a Sting rogar por su vida. Contrario a lo que pensaron, Gajeel sonrió de medio lado.

\- Ese día no la viste muy bien, incluso llovía, mañana puede que te retractes. - y sin más subió hacia el segundo piso, iba a visitar la habitación de su prima para asegurarse de que estuviera limpia.

\- Que lástima, por un minuto creí que iba a matarte - bromeó Natsu, Sting lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Yo solo decía la verdad.

\- No deberías hablar de la gente sin conocerla. - el comentario de Gray hizo que voltearán a verle, sorprendidos por sus palabras.

\- ¿Desde cuando defiendes a las personas, hielitos? - inquirió Natsu pero este lo ignoró.

\- No importa, mañana podrán comprobarlo - intervino Rogue, dicho ello volvieron a sus actividades.

 _Vaya que se llevarían una sorpresa mañana..._

•

•

•

 **¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, no hubo humor pero eso vendrá más adelante, serán consecutivas y actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo, tengo bastantes situaciones - incómodas - planeadas para que rían, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	2. Mudanza

**Sí, tal vez estoy actualizando muy pronto pero me siento con inspiración, además de que debo aprovechar estos días, en unas dos semanas regreso a clases y no tendré tiempo para actualizar, o al menos no seguido. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

•

 **2\. Mudanza**

\- Gajeel-kun ¿estas seguro? - por enésima vez, el pelinegro escuchaba la misma frase.

\- Puedes preguntarme lo mismo cuantas veces quieras y la respuesta será la misma, mujer - su tono de voz reflejaba molestia, estaba harto de la misma pregunta - Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿hay algo por lo que no quieras irte conmigo?

\- No es eso... es solo que... - mordió su labio inferior sin saber como continuar - Juvia va a extrañar a Erza-san... - nuevamente, su excusa no le parecía convincente, pero no se lo diría.

\- Estoy seguro que la loca de Titania estará muy ocupada en su novio como para recordarte - ¡Gajeel-kun! - reprochó ella, molesta. A veces su amigo podía ser muy hiriente.

\- Bueno, puedes visitarla si quieres, pero debes avisarme ¿esta claro, Juvia? - la peliazul sonrió, a pesar de ser hiriente también podía ser muy sobreproctetor.

\- De acuerdo - Gajeel suspiro de alivio y cruzó sus manos detrás de la cabeza ante la mirada horrorizada de la joven - Hasta que te relajas...

\- ¡GAJEEL-KUN! ¡PON LAS MANOS EN EL VOLANTE! - gritó mientras el auto se acercaba a una luz roja.

...

...

..

.

\- ¿A qué hora llega Gajeel? - preguntó Sting, nadie le respondió.

\- Oigan ¿me están escuchando? - Sí - contestó de mala gana Rogue, lleva toda la mañana haciendo la misma pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés? - inquirió Natsu, confundido. - Ayer parecía que no te importaba.

\- Bueno, vamos a convivir con ella ¿no? - ellos asintieron sin entender el punto - Tengo que aprender a llevarme bien con ella sino, Gajeel me matará.

\- Así que solo lo haces por temor ¿eh? - se burló Gray, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es simple cortesía, llevó practicando toda la mañana como recibirla - los tres jóvenes arquearon una ceja, ese era un dato innecesario.

\- Supongo que ya no debes practicar, llegaron - informó Rogue mirando por la ventana como se estacionaba un auto.

\- ¿Me pregunto si cocinara bien? - pelaron los ojos ante la pregunta del Dragneel ¿no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera comida?

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse y corrieron a la sala esperando no ser descubiertos, oyeron el sonido de unas ruedas, seguramente maletas. Segundos después vieron una cabellera negra asomarse.

\- Bien, idiotas, supongo que aún la recuerdan - una melena azul se asomó detrás de su espalda - Esta es mi prima, Juvia. - la chica salió de su escondite y se puso delante de ellos, no los miraba en lo absoluto y tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Am... S-soy Juvia Lockser, es un placer volverlos a ver - hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a su postura normal, esperando una respuesta.

Y la fabulosa bienvenida de Sting que consistía en un "Hola ¿qué tal?" muy alegre, se convirtió un silencio profundo con su boca abierta al ver a la chica, no se parecía en nada como la recordaba. La otra, vestía un abrigo grande que la cubría totalmente y un sombrero al estilo ruso, un rostro serio y ojos fríos. Esta chica, no tenía nada igual, ella llevaba un vestido celeste hasta la rodilla con un cintillo en la cintura, su cabello iba suelto con ondas y no había sombrero, a pesar de tener la mirada gacha podía ver unos ojos azules lindos y tiernos acompañado por el rosa en su rostro, definitivamente Gajeel trajo otra prima. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y se fijo que estaban en su misma situación, la chica se veía incómoda y Gajeel tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro, suspiró. Debía dar el primer paso.

\- ...H-hola... - ¡demonios! Él jamás tartamudeaba, y menos delante de una chica - Soy Sting... es un placer - estiró su mano temblando, dudando si la aceptaría o no. La chica sonrió y su rostro ardió.

\- Juvia te recuerda Sting, te veías muy seguro esa vez - estrecho su mano, un suave y cálido contacto, Sting pensaba que le iba a dar fiebre, su rostro vaya que quemaba.

El siguiente en hablar, fue un pelirrosa bastante despistado, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- Te ves muy diferente a como te recuerdo - estiró su mano de forma amigable, ella la aceptó.

\- Gracias... creo. - el próximo en hablar, fue el tipo cuyos ojos eran como rubíes.

\- Un gusto - habló lo más cortés posible, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso y no le dio la mano, ella dio un asentimiento.

\- ¡Es tu turno stripper! ¿No dirás nada? - preguntó burlón el Redfox, esta situación le era muy interesante. El joven de orbes grises le dio una mirada rápida, luego la desvío y saludó con una mano. " _Muy seco_ " pensaron los varones.

\- También es un gusto volverte a ver, Gray - su voz tembló y su sonrojo se incremento.

\- ¡Ya, ya! Basta de palabrería, saquen las maletas del auto y las suben AHORA - ordenó, ninguno quería moverse - Uhm... Gajeel-kun, Juvia puede sub... - mágicamente, los cuatro salieron por la puerta y a la velocidad de la luz regresaron con las maletas, peleando por quien iba a subirlas.

\- No te preocupes Juvia-san, lo subiré por ti - Sting le sonrió de forma galante ante la mirada de Juvia, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, Sting-san - ¡Oye, yo lo haré! - una gota apareció en su cabeza ante la discusión entre los cuatro chicos, a pesar de ello no pudo evitar ponerse feliz, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Gajeel observó a los chicos y luego a su prima, quien se veía contenta, él también pensaba que sería una experiencia interesante, sobretodo, tenía curiosidad por saber quien sería el primero en romper una regla. Además, también descubrió algo de lo que no estaba seguro, así que dejaría pasar el tiempo para ver como iban las cosas.

•

•

•

 **Y aquí vemos el inició del caos, ¿qué será lo que descubrió Gajeel? ¿Teorías? ¿Quién será el primero en romper una regla? Lo descubriremos en los siguientes capítulos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	3. Primeros días

**¡El tercer capítulo! En el siguiente veremos quien sera el primero en romper una regla, ¡que sigan las apuestas! Unos dicen Sting, otros Gray, y uno que otro Rogue ¿quién de los tres será? Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

•

 **3\. Primeros días**

\- Si no estas cómoda me dices y haré que uno de los imbéciles te de su habitación ¿de acuerdo, mujer? - habló Gajeel, Juvia daba los últimos toques a su habitación.

\- No es necesario, Gajeel-kun - respondió ella abriendo la ventana - No le gustaría ser una molestia para ellos - él estalló en risas.

\- ¿Molestia? ¿Tú? Ellos estarán encantados de hacerlo - se burló mientras ella le daba una mirada de reproche con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Bueno, mujer, me voy con el viejo ¿estarás bien sola? - ella asintió, no era una niña pequeña, su primo y tío se negaban a entender eso - Si entra algún ladrón dale en las pelotas como te enseñe - volvió a asentir y su primo salió de su cuarto, soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia con la casa sola? - se cuestionó a si misma, ninguno de los chicos estaba y era muy aburrido pasar el día encerrada viendo televisión o leyendo.

Apenas lleva cuatro días en esa casa y ya extrañaba su apartamento, los chicos casi nunca paraban en casa, solía conversar con ellos - por ellos se refiere a Sting y Natsu - por poco tiempo. Necesitaba una de sus charlas con Erza-san, siempre encontraban un tema del cual podían hablar por horas sin aburrirse. Un día de estos se reuniría con ella y tal vez con Jellal-san. Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Es un poco aburrido... - murmuró con un mohín, salió de su cuarto y bajo a la cocina, podía distraerse preparando algún postre. Sacó un libro de repostería de la alacena y se dispuso a sacar lo necesario para hacer unas galletas.

\- ¿Qué sabor sería el adecuado? - con una cuchara en el mentón pensó en posibles opciones: vainilla, chocolate, con relleno de fresa, de manzana, con chispas, sin azúcar, con azúcar, redondas, de formas, con pasas, con glaseado, con trozos de fruta.

\- ¡Juvia no sabe cuál elegir! - exclamó confusa, volvió a leer las recetas en busca de la mejor. Después de estar quince minutos buscando encontró la solución.

\- Juvia preparara de todo - y con una mirada decidida en el rostro puso manos a la obra.

 _Después de dos horas en medio de harina, huevos, leche, chocolate, vainilla, buscando azúcar, comprando chispas y pasas, limpiando moldes y cortando fruta..._

\- ¡Están listas! - grito con emoción admirando la bandeja que tenía en frente, la cual, contenía galletas de cada receta del libro.

\- ¡Juvia esta tan feliz! - una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro - Pero... - se desvaneció cuando vio en que situación quedó la cocina. Había masa por doquier, harina en el suelo, la alacena tenía manchas de chocolate y vainilla, la mesa era cubierta por restos y cascaras de fruta y manchas, en el lavadero se encontraban los moldes y utensilios usados, sucios. Ahogó un sollozó, su labor aun no termina - para su mala suerte -

...

...

..

.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Sting viendo como Rogue abría la puerta.

\- Las 4:45 - respondió Gray observando su reloj de mano, la puerta se abrió y Natsu ingreso corriendo.

\- ¡Muero de hambre! - y justo cuando ingresaba a la cocina se detuvo frente a esta, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Esto llamó la atención de sus amigos quienes se acercaron a ver, quedaron igual. No, no era porque la cocina estaba impecable y pudieran ver su reflejo en el suelo. No, tampoco era por las apetitosas galletas sobre la mesa - tal vez un poco por eso -. La razón era la peliazul que dormía cómodamente en la mesa con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos.

\- ¿Esta dormida? - inquirió Sting a Gray, este arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué no es obvio, idiota? - Shhhh, baja la voz ¿no ves qué esta durmiendo? - regañó el rubio por el volumen que uso el pelinegro, una vena apareció en su sien y consideró la idea de golpearlo.

\- ¿Para quién serán las galletas? ¿Son para ella? - preguntó en un susurro Natsu, Rogue contestó.

\- Son demasiadas para que las coma sola.

\- ¿Entonces son para nosotros? - dedujo Gray con una mano en el mentón. El pelirrosa se acercó a las galletas y la observó en silencio, Juvia se movió.

\- ¡La despertamos! - Gray y Rogue golpearon a Sting por su grito.

\- Juvia espera que les gusten las galletas... - escucharon el murmullo soñoliento de la joven, Natsu sonrió con ternura y mordió una galleta.

\- ¡Están muy buenas! - exclamó mordiendo otra sin saber que Juvia sonreía medio dormida por su respuesta.

\- A ver, dejáme probar - el rubio tomó una y la mordió, los otros dos repitieron la acción.

\- ¡Son deliciosas! - Rogue y Gray le dieron la razón.

\- Se tomó muchas molestias... - opinó el joven de ojos rubíes mirando a la ojiazul.

\- ¿Saben? Tal vez deberíamos pasar más tiempo en casa - la propuesta de el Dragneel hizo sonreír a sus acompañantes.

\- Claro, así pasare más tiempo con Juvia-san y me preparara comida deliciosa, será una buena esposa.

\- No te emociones, Sting. Eso no pasará.

•

•

•

 **Y he aquí el final, aun se encuentran a tiempo de apostar por un chico ¿fue muy navia indirecto? No se, digan me ustedes xD. También pueden apostar por cual sera la regla que romperán, ¿el premio? Pues... ¿le dedico el siguiente capítulo? (? . Nos vemos, bye.**

 **Psdta: Lo sé, ¿quién publica a esta hora? Sobretodo con ruidos extraños xD.**


	4. Cena

**¡Hola! Llegue con un nuevo capítulo, lo que estaban esperando, al fin sabremos quien fue el que rompió la regla. ¿Será Sting? ¿Tal vez Rogue? Lo descubrirán si miran más abajo - soy mala haciendo chistes - disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Sole y Ruka Jimotoraku, porque ambas acertaron en algo del capítulo, abajo explicare que fue.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

•

 **4\. Cena**

\- Escucha con atención mujer, no lo repetiré - la peliazul asintió, ansiosa - ¿Podrás controlar a esos idiotas, sola? -preguntó sosteniéndola por los hombros, mirando directo a sus ojos - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Gajeel-kun? - ella parpadeó confundida - Solo responde.

\- Juvia no sabe - contestó, él puso los ojos en blanco - Tomaré eso como un sí.

\- Lo que quería informarte era que me voy de viaje - ella se quedó callado por uno, dos, tres segundos - Por dos meses - su mente proceso la información de forma lenta, analizando cada palabra. Al final llegó a una conclusión.

\- ¡¿DEJARAS SOLA A JUVIA AQUÍ?! - el grito retumbó por toda la casa, los jóvenes que se encontraban abajo lo escucharon.

\- ¿Ustedes también lo oyeron? - cuestionó el pelirrosa, sus compañeros asintieron.

\- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

...

...

..

.

\- ¡¿Te vas?! ¡¿Por dos meses?! - pregunta Rogue asombrado, Gajeel les soltó esa noticia de golpe.

\- ¿Estas sordo o qué? - hizo una mueca - La casa se queda a cargo de la mujer - señaló a Juvia quien estaba detrás de él.

\- ¿No confías en nosotros? - Sting se hizo el ofendido.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió la última vez? - el pareció pensarlo - La casa quedó hecha mierda.

\- Eso fue culpa de Natsu-san - señaló de manera acusatoria al ojijade - ¡Oye, eso fue un accidente! - se defendió.

\- Salamander ¿cómo incendiaste la piscina? - por más ridículo que parezca la pregunta en verdad sucedió. - ¿Quién corto la energía eléctrica? - Sting desvío la mirada - ¿Quién subió el refrigerador al techo? - Gray se mostró indiferente. Gajeel rodó los ojos. Todavía se preguntaban por que lo hacía.

\- No importa, solo quería dejar eso claro - hizo una pausa - Y también... - de sus bolsillos sacó unas hojas dobladas, se las entregó a los chicos - Ojalá no las hayan olvidado, Gehe - al leer el contenido de aquellas hojas pelaron los ojos. Gajeel imprimió sus - según ellos - estúpidas reglas.

\- Gracias Gajeel, yo también confío mucho en ti - el rubio remarcó el sarcasmo en cada palabra.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - inquirió con curiosidad la peliazul, ellos escondieron los papeles - Nada importante, mujer - ella no creyó eso.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que te vas? - preguntó por primera vez Gray. Gajeel observo su reloj.

\- En una hora y media - casi se van de espaldas con su respuesta.

\- ¡¿Y nos avisas recién ahora?! - reclamaron los cuatro, Juvia suspiro. Ella ya lo sabía, incluso lo iba a acompañar al aeropuerto.

\- ¿No me digan que van a extrañarme? Sé que mi presencia es vital para ustedes pero debo viajar - lo fulminaron con la mirada, él era la viva imagen de la arrogancia.

\- Ya debemos irnos, Gajeel-kun.

\- Ya escuché. Y bien ¿quién me ayudara a subir mis maletas?

...

...

..

.

\- Ese Gajeel... - musitó el pelirrosa, molesto.

\- Es un maldito - continuó Rogue.

\- Desgraciado - siguió Gray.

\- Un verdadero hijo de... - antes de que Sting pudiera acabar la peliazul irrumpió en la sala.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó ella, Sting se tragó sus palabras y respondió con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

\- De la maravillosa persona que es Gajeel - los demás querían reír por su respuesta, la ojiazul arqueó una ceja y se colocó en medio de ellos.

\- Juvia lamenta decir esto sin su presencia pero, Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun es algo desconsiderado - no evitaron soltar una risa ante un desconcertado Sting.

\- Pasando a otro tema... - se removió incómoda y nerviosa - ¿Qué les gustaría cenar? - la pregunta los tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Harás la cena? - S-si ustedes quieren... - sus mejillas mostraban un lindo color rosa, no levantó la vista del suelo. Natsu se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Cualquier comida? - ella asintió - Siendo así, yo quiero comer lasaña.

\- ¿Natsu-san quiere lasaña? - él le sonrió en forma de respuesta - ¡Entonces Juvia preparara la mejor lasaña que puede haber! - exclamó emocionada, sonriendo.

\- _"¿Nuestra opinión no cuenta?"_ \- se preguntaron mentalmente los tres hombres que eran ignorados observando la escena.

\- ¡Genial! - sin previo aviso, Natsu realizó una acción que nadie esperaba. Se lanzó a abrazar a Juvia apegando su rostro con el de ella, las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron aún más.

\- Gracias Juvia - habló aun con sus manos en la cintura de ella sin notar las miradas amenazantes de sus amigos, se separó segundos después.

\- Ju-Juvia... ¡Irá a preparar la cena! - y salió corriendo a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, Natsu todavía sonreía hasta que noto el aura maligna a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué carajos...? - murmuró antes de recibir un golpe por cada uno.

\- Regla número dos: Esta absolutamente PROHIBIDO invadir su espacio personal, tocarla o abrazarla. - leyeron al unísono mostrando un semblante sombrío.

\- ¿Seguirán las reglas de ese traga hierro? - preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

\- Reglas son reglas, Natsu-san - dijo Sting, el ojijade bufo.

Media hora después de lo ocurrido, Juvia los llamó a cenar, ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado pero los demás querían clavarle un tenedor al pelirrosa por cada vez que se metía un bocado a la boca y le sonreía a la chica logrando que esta se sonroje.

 _Reglas son reglas. ¿Hasta qué punto pueden soportar las?_

•

•

•

 **Una vez cuando cenaba, mi hermano menor miraba El increíble mundo de Gumball en Cartoon Network cuando pasaron un episodio en que los padres de Gumball se quejaron de él y su hermano porque incendio la piscina de su escuela, yo quedé con cara de "¿eso es posible?" y se me ocurrió agregarlo aquí XD.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Desde un principio tenía planeado que el primero sería Natsu, incluso ya tengo el final de esta historia pero eso pasará muchos capítulos después. Como dije arriba, en lo que Sole acertó fue en que sería Natsu, no vi más comentarios que lo apoyaban y me quedé con ella pero no fue la única, Ruka Jimotoraku acertó en que sería la segunda regla la cual romperían. Por ello, este capítulo va dedicado a ellas.**

 **Mis disculpas si el capítulo resultó ser corto, se los compensaré en el próximo, no se cuando actualizaré ya que en una semana inician mis clases pero será pronto. Nos vemos, bye.**


	5. Amigo Andrés

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me di un tiempo para escribir y publicar algo, se me ocurrió esta idea porque yo traía lo mismo xD. Tal vez algunas mujeres no sepan que significa el título así que solo les diré que trata sobre esa 'visita mensual' ¿Cómo reaccionan cuatro hombres ante este tema?**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

•

 **4\. Amigo Andrés**

\- ¡Oh, Erza-san! Es una sorpresa que llames a Juvia - la peliazul no pudo ocultar su emoción al oír la voz de su amiga - Sí, Juvia esta bien ¿cómo esta Erza-san por allá? - escuchó atentamente el relato de su amiga - Ya veo, acá tampoco es lo mismo sin Erza-san - su semblante decayó un poco - ¡No, no! No es eso, Juvia esta muy bien.

 _\- ¿Uhm? -_ las siguientes palabras dichas por la pelirroja causaron un sonrojo en la ojiazul - Si... Andrés vino a visitarme como cada mes - admitió avergonzada - ¡Erza-san! ¡No digas cosas así por teléfono! - su rostro se torno de un rojo furioso - Por supuesto, Juvia esperará tu llamada. Hasta luego, Erza-san.

Colgó la llamada soltando un suspiro, se sentía un poco incómoda con _'eso'_ por lo cual no se había acercado a sus compañeros de convivencia. Odiaba sus hormonas.

Se mantenía concentrada pensando en mil y una cosas sin saber que detrás de la puerta de la cocina alguien la había escuchado.

...

..

.

No es que él haya escuchado su conversación a propósito, solo iba a la cocina por un par de frituras cuando la escuchó hablando, opto por retirarse hasta que una frase llamó su atención.

\- Si... Andrés vino a visitarme como cada mes - ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? Que él recuerde nadie ha venido a casa más que ellos. ¿Será que ella lo invitó cuando no estaban? Abrió la puerta un poco y vio su rostro sonrojado, eso ya era un problema.

Se retiró de ahí, tenía que informar cuánto antes lo que descubrió, porque sí, Natsu ya le había agarrado cariño a la peliazul.

\- Chicos, tenemos que hablar - ellos giraron sus rostros para ver al autor de esa voz, nada menos que Natsu, quien traía un rostro serio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa flamitas? ¿Por qué tan serio? - preguntó Gray, le daba curiosidad la actitud del pelirrosa.

\- Escuche a Juvia hablar por teléfono y... - un libro se estrelló contra su cara. Sting se lo arrebató a Rogue quién lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Aún no acababa de leerlo - ¡Bastardo, eso me dolió!

\- Natsu-san no debería espiar a Juvia-san - señaló el rubio en tono molesto.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por qué descubrí que ella trajo un amigo a nuestra casa? - los tres jóvenes quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras del Dragneel.

\- ¡Pudiste empezar por ahí! - regaño el ojiazul - ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Se llama Andrés y parece que la visita mensualmente - respondió de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Solo eso? - el pelirrosa asintió - A mí parecer es poca información.

\- Uh, Natsu-san ¿cómo se comportó Juvia-san cuando lo mencionó? - cuestionó el Cheney, tenía una vaga idea de lo que hablaban.

\- Su rostro se puso como un tomate - una comparación con comida, como esperaba de él. Rogue se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

\- Oigan, ella... - ¡Ya sé! - se vio interrumpido por Sting quien se levantó de golpe del sofá.

\- ¡Hay que llamar a Gajeel! - propuso el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los demás rieron.

\- Te verás desesperado.

\- Va burlarse de ti toda la vida.

\- Eso suena como algo que diría Rogue - el mencionado pelo los ojos ante el comentario.

\- Exactamente por eso no seré yo quien lo llame - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que lo hará? - ¿Lo dejamos a un piedra, papel o tijeras? - pobre, se arrepentirá unos segundos después.

\- No es justo ¡hicieron trampa! - se quejó, al final el tuvo que hacer la llamada.

\- _¿Qué coño quieres, Sting? -_ la "amigable" voz de Gajeel se escuchó en la otra línea.

\- También es un gusto hablar contigo - contestó con sarcasmo - Iré al grano ¿Quién es Andrés? - ¿ _De qué mierda hablas?_

\- Sobre el amigo de Juvia-san, la que la visita cada mes - Gajeel pensó un poco y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban, una risotada se escuchó dejando sordo al ojiazul. El metalero pensó que podía divertirse un poco con la ignorancia de los muchachos.

\- _Pon me en el altavoz -_ ordenó, él hizo caso - _Andrés ha estudiado con la mujer desde la primaria, siempre estaban juntos, incluso en la secundaria. Ella no lo dice pero estoy seguro que está enamorada de... -_ y se cortó la llamada, Sting le colgó con un semblante serio. Gajeel al percatarse de ello soltó otra carcajada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Esos imbéciles.

Por supuesto, que tres de los cuatro hombres se creyeron el cuento de Gajeel, ya que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la broma y planeo seguirles el juego solo para divertirse un rato.

En la mente de los otros tres - idiotas - había una sola idea, tenían una larga búsqueda que hacer por Facebook y Twitter, sobretodo en el perfil de cierta chica de cabello azul.

...

..

.

Una linda peliazul regresaba de hacer sus compras en el supermercado, traía unos ingredientes para la cena, y de paso aprovechó a comprar sus cosas personales, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba en su casa, ni de las tonterías que estarían haciendo sus compañeros, ni que la están investigando cómo si fueran el FBI.

Entró en silencio a la casa, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, dejó las bolsas dentro de la cocina para subir rápidamente a su habitación pero una voz a su espalda hizo que se le erizaron los cabellos.

\- Bienvenida, Juvia-san - dio media vuelta de forma lenta para toparse con las caras de sus compañeros, Sting estaba serio al igual que Natsu lo cual era muy raro, Rogue estaba como siempre al igual que Gray pero este último se veía más serio de lo normal, incluso molesto. Se cohibió ante sus miradas.

\- Llegue - no sabía si su murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

\- Toma asiento Juvia-san, queremos hacerte algunas preguntas - se sentó en el sillón, apagaron las luces haciendo que se asuste y luego encendieron una lámpara que le alumbraba el rostro. Demasiado diría ella.

\- Bien, yo seré el policía malo y tú el bueno Natsu-san - indicó Sting - ¿Ah? ¿Por que no puedo ser el malo? - preguntó confundido.

\- Porque las mujeres prefieren a los policías malos y guapos, como yo. Tu no encajas con ese estándar - aclaró él y Natsu asintió, no comprendió nada pero mejor no llevarle la contraria.

\- Bueno, Lockser - empezó, Juvia arqueó una ceja por su tono de voz - Ya sabemos de tus 'visitas mensuales' - la peliazul se sonrojó furiosamente mientras lo demás apuntaban esa reacción.

\- Y también de tu preciado amigo Andrés - pronunció con acidez el nombre.

\- ¿Q-Qué? - la vergüenza la estaba matando ¿ellos sabían sobre el tema? Es más ¿ellos sabían que ella lo tenía ahora? Quería que la tierra la trague.

\- Así que... - hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo al asunto - Queremos que nos cuente todo sobre él - puso una cara de pocos amigos que hizo que se encogiera en su asiento.

\- ¿T-Todo?

\- Sí, absolutamente todo.

\- Pues... a veces es irregular, otra veces no llega a tiempo. Da unos dolores terribles de cabeza y en las caderas, me marea y me pone muy sensible, ensucia mi ropa una que otra vez y nunca uso pantalones cuando esta. Suelo usar faldas - habló tan rápido que sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, ellos estaban estupefactos con su respuesta.

\- ¿Te da dolores en la cadera?

\- ¿Usas faldas cuando él esta?

\- ¿Mancha tu ropa con comida? - no podía faltar un comentario estúpido de Natsu relacionado a la comida.

\- Sí , sí y no - definitivamente, de ahora en adelante ninguna broma podría avergonzarla después de pasar por esto.

\- Juvia-san, una última cosa ¿dónde vive? - ella quedó confundida.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No intentes protegerlo Juvia-san, solo queremos saber donde vive.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sting-san?

\- Claro que de tu amigo Andrés - se metió en la conversación Natsu.

\- Vamos Juvia-san, solo dilo.

\- Juvia no comprende.

\- Evadir el tema es innecesario - comentó Gray.

\- En verdad, Juvia no entiende.

\- ¡Por favor Juvia-san! - Si te preocupa que lo golpeamos quedate tranquila, no será nada grave - Rogue sintió que debía intervenir, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

\- Si pudieran explicarle a Juvia...

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabemos que estás enamorada de él!

\- Pero...

\- Creí que éramos amigos...

\- Somos...

\- Mejor no nos hables...

\- Juvia...

\- ¿No entiendo por qué no nos dices nada de lo que te sucede? - y eso fue el colmo, sus hormonas estaban a mil junto con sus cambios de humor, se sentía frustrada y molesta. No pensó en hacer lo siguiente pero necesitaba liberarlo.

\- ¡Cállense de una vez! - su grito se escuchó tan fuerte que hizo que los cuatro chicos retrocedieran - Juvia no sabe de que cosa le están hablando así que por favor ¡cierren la maldita boca y dejen de decir estupideces! - se levantó de su asiento respirando con dificultad, se sentía mejor hasta que vio sus rostros. Estaban asustados de ella y se sintió mal. Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se cubrió la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

\- J-Juvia lo siente, no quería gritarles, Juvia lo siente mucho... - se echó a llorar y ellos no sabían cómo reaccionar, primero se portaba terca, luego se enfurecía y ahora lloraba. Se sintieron las peores personas por presionarla tanto.

\- Juvia-san, deje de llorar - se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Rogue acercarse a ella y tenderle un pañuelo, ella lo recibió y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Verán, lo que Juvia-san tiene se conoce como "ciclo menstrual" que es algo natural en las mujeres, solo que ellas le colocan otros nombres para no mencionar esa palabra, ustedes lo interpretaron mal - aclaró un tanto sonrojado, cuando procesaron la información, Gray y Sting se avergonzaron.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Juvia-san - ella le sonrió para calmar el incómodo momento.

\- Espera un segundo ¿qué rayos es el ciclo menstrual? - la peliazul rió, el pelirrosa en verdad que era despistado e inocente.

\- ¿Quién les metió esa idea en la cabeza? - preguntó ella.

\- Fue Gajeel - contestaron al unísono, echarle la culpa era tan fácil...

Gajeel, quien se mofaba de los jóvenes, recibió una llamada, supuso que sería uno de ellos pero se sorprendió al ver que era su prima.

\- ¿Qué paso mujer?

\- Gajeel-kun, tenemos que hablar - tembló ante el tono en el que le habló su prima, hace años no se topaba con ella.

Iba a recibir una buena reprimenda telefónica.

•

•

•

 **¡Sorpresa! ¿Muy extraño? ¿Incómodo? ¿Divertido? Sus opiniones son bien recibidas. No se si es lo que esperaban pero yo lo veo un poco más largo que los demás. Puede que cuando Juvia se molesta me salió Ooc pero cuando una esta con esos cambios de humor somos diferentes - se los dice una loca bipolar - y ese Rogue se quedó callado, pudieron ahorrarse problemas si lo hubiera dicho desde el principio xD.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, la inspiración me llega a la hora que me da sueño, odio eso. Nos vemos - tal vez - pronto, bye.**


	6. Compras

**¡Lo siento! Tienen todo el derecho de golpearme *se coloca una armadura de Erza* se que he estado desaparecida pero es culpa de la escuela ¡¿Quién me acompaña a quemarla?! *nadie la sigue* bueno, los dejo, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Psdt: Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, lo escribí rápido.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 _ **6\. Compras**_

•

•

\- ¿Están seguros de qué pueden hacerlo? - cuestionó insegura.

\- No te preocupes, Juvia-san. Deja esto en nuestras manos - el ojiazul sonrió con suficiencia, ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- En ese caso, Juvia se va. ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió con una sonrisa.

\- Hasta luego - contestaron cuatro voces.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? - preguntó el pelirrosa confundido - Natsu-san ¿prestaste atención a las indicaciones de Juvia-san?

\- ¿Eh? No, por eso te pregunto - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Idiota - murmuró el ojigris con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero de la lista, Sting? - preguntó el tipo emo, este revisó el papel.

\- ¿Los hongos son comestibles? - ¡Dame eso! - le arrebató de la mano la hoja, con cuidado de no romperla.

\- Son ingredientes bastante peculiares - comentó leyendo la lista.

\- Qué importa, ¡Vayamos de compras!

\- ¿No podías sonar más afeminado, Sting?

...

..

..

.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, atravesaron la puerta del supermercado sin ninguna prisa, cada uno en su propio mundo.

\- ¿Por dónde comenzamos? - preguntó el pelinegro - ¿Qué tal los vegetales? - los demás asintieron y partieron.

 _Quince segundos después..._

\- Disculpe ¿nos puede indicar dónde queda la sección de vegetales? - hasta ese momento, ninguno se había percatado del hecho que nunca habían ido a un supermercado.

\- Tercer pasillo a su izquierda - contestó un trabajador sin mirarlos.

\- Y eso está en... - Escuchen, por si no lo han notado tengo mejores cosas que hacer que darles indicaciones a unos inútiles - y con una cara de molestia se alejó cargando una caja.

\- Eso no fue muy amable - ¡Suelta me Hielitos, me lo cargo ahora! - Natsu intentaba librarse del agarre de Gray para darle una buena paliza a ese chico.

\- Nosotros también tenemos MEJORES cosas que hacer - el rubio elevó su tono de voz.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no te escuchó, verdad? - ¡Ja! Pues que mal por ese pobre iluso - Rogue negó con la cabeza preguntándose qué hacía una persona normal como él con gente como ellos.

\- Sigamos - reanudaron su búsqueda hasta que uno dio con el lugar - ¿Qué tenemos que comprar? - el joven de ojos rubíes revisó la hoja.

\- Necesitamos cinco zanahorias, tres lechugas, dos tomates, medio kilo de cebolla y un kilo de papa.

\- ¿Cuántas zanahorias? - inquirió el pelirrosa con diez de ellas en mano.

\- La mitad de lo que tienes - ¿Y cuánto es eso? - nuevamente, ¿qué hacía un tipo tan intelectual como él con personas como esta?

\- Cinco, escupe fuego - murmuró el ojigris, molesto.

\- Ya tengo la cebolla y la papa - dijo Sting con dos bolsas en mano.

\- Traje la lechuga y el tomate - Rogue tachó los alimentos de la lista.

\- ¿Qué sigue? - Juvia-san necesita...

\- ¿Vasos? ¡Voy a buscarlos! - ellos analizaron las palabras del joven de ojos jade.

Natsu + vasos de vidrio = desastre.

\- ¡No! - se apresuró a decir el rubio - Rogue iba a ir a buscarlos ¿verdad? - le dio un codazo en el brazo al mencionado y a este no le quedó más opción que desaparecer de ahí, claro que sin saber dónde carajos estaban los dichosos vasos.

\- ¿Y qué busco? - ambos chicos sudaron ante la pregunta.

\- Natsu, ve por la carne - contestó Gray, el pelirrosa hizo un saludo militar y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Carne? - ¿No puede destruir este lugar con eso, no? - ambos dudaban de la respuesta.

 _Dos minutos después..._

\- _"Atención, limpieza en el pasillo cinco" - 'Estúpido Nats_ u' pensaron ambos jóvenes al oír el anuncio.

\- " _ATENCIÓN, UN PIRÓMANO INCENDIO LOS PASILLOS TRES, CUATRO, CINCO Y SEIS ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN LLAMÉ A LOS BOMBEROS! " -_ ambos quedaron en blanco ante esas palabras, mientras la gente salía aterrorizada.

\- ¿Es Natsu-san, verdad? - el pelinegro emo apareció detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Huimos y lo dejamos? - Es la opción más lógica - y justo cuando iban a escapar, alguien los llamó.

\- ¡Oigan, tengo la carne! - un pelirrosa algo chamuscado los llamó con la mano.

\- ¡Oye tú, regresa aquí! - tres guardias de seguridad salieron detrás - ¿Corremos?

\- Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta - y salieron disparados hacia la salida, en el camino, a él rubio se le cayeron las bolsas.

\- ¡Mis compras! - ambos pelinegros arrastraron al joven hasta la salida, quien lamentaba su pérdida - No te preocupes Sting, ¡tengo esto! - el pirómano, digo Natsu, le mostró dos bolsas al rubio.

\- ¡Eres mi héroe, Natsu-san!

\- Empiezo a dudar de tu sexualidad, Sting.

...

..

.

\- ¡Juvia regresó! - entró con rapidez a la sala y examinó a cada uno con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Juvia oyó que el supermercado sufrió un incendio y quería asegurarse de que estuvieran bien - sus palabras cargadas de preocupación los conmovió.

\- ¿Pudieron comprar lo de la lista? - ¡Claro, aquí tienes! - el más sonriente de los cuatro le entregó las bolsas.

\- Gracias Natsu-san pero... - la ojiazul revisó el contenido de la bolsa - ¿qué puede cocinar Juvia con pasta dental y jabón? - cuestionó ella con el jabón en mano. Los demás querían golpear al chico por no fijarse de ese pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Te parece un sopa de enjuague bucal y puré de jabón líquido?

\- ¿Fueron ustedes, cierto? - en ese momento, hubieran preferido que los guardias los atraparan.

 _Y aunque Juvia era muy tierna, sus castigos no eran nada lindos._

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me ha quedado corto pero fue hecho con esfuerzo, para el próximo capítulo me gustaría que dieran sus ideas, la persona de la cual escoja una idea le dedicaré el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos, bye.**


End file.
